


The Ocean Called, It Said You're a Nerd

by kitchen_sinks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phan Fluff, Vacation, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_sinks/pseuds/kitchen_sinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil drags Dan out of bed the last day of their vacation to see the sun rising over the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ocean Called, It Said You're a Nerd

“Get up sleepyhead, we’re here,” a melodic voice called out, rousing Dan from his spot in the passenger seat.

Dan’s head was thick and heavy with sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes with the balls of his hand as he stumbled out of the car door and onto the graveley parking lot. 

“This is not worth waking up this early for,” he whined. Before they got cooped back into their tiny car, Phil had been adamant that they watch the sunrise over the ocean  _just once_  before they drove home. Dan, who was not a morning person in the slightest, had been extremely wary, but he just couldn’t say no to his boyfriend. 

Their sluggish feet slapped across the pavement until they reached the outskirts of the beach, treading over the slippery sand and meandering towards the water. While the vast expanse of beach had a few others milling about, they paid them no mind. They stood a few feet before the water’s edge, kicking off their shoes and sticking their toes between the grainy sand.

“We made it just in time!” cheered Phil, checking his watch. “Only a few more minutes.”

Dan just scowled in response, kicking up sand and watching the breeze whisk it away into the tides. The ground was riddled with little black rimmed holes that crabs and other creatures popped in and out of, hiding from the seagulls and other birds that soared overhead. They littered the earth with rocks and shells, some whole and some broken fragments that were pulled in and out by the pulsing of the tide.

Phil squatted down to pick up a shell. “For you,” he said, pressing the twisted cone into his hand. “I thought the color really represented you as a person.”

Dan turned over the dark grey, almost black shell in his fingertips. “Thanks,” he deadpanned, pretending to hock the shell back into the ocean. When Phil wasn’t looking he slipped it into his pocket. 

Phil gave him a playful shove. “You love it,” he said, yelping as Dan swatted back at him. He retreated into the water, the waves washing up and down his ankles.

“Hey Phil, the ocean called, it said you’re a nerd,” Dan snickered gleefully. Phil scooped up a handful of water and hurled it at him, misting him with the salty spray.

They stood there for a bit, Dan dancing away from the waves whenever they cascaded up the shore while Phil laughed and flicked more water at him, when finally, he could see the orange edge of the sun climbing into the sky.

“Hey look!” Phil exclaimed. His face was bright with childlike excitement as he pointed at the pastel sky in the distance. “The sun’s coming up!”

The sky was gorgeous. The hazy blue of the horizon bled into a light pink that faded into shades of orange and yellow, igniting the beach with a warm glow. In the distance, the waves were tinted with soft pink and orange hues, a reflection of the sky. The soft foam caps of the waves licked at the sand and landed on the beach with a dull crash, again and again. The sky was gorgeous, but Dan found himself looking at Phil.

A gentle sea breeze had wafted through the air, billowing back his messy, raven bed head and fluttering his rumpled shirt. He hadn’t bothered to put in his contacts so early in the morning, instead opting for his thick black glasses than Dan loved. He was flush with contagious enthusiasm that made Dan smile just looking at him. Everything about Phil was so endearing from his unabashed optimism, kindness, and even his silly desire to wake up at 5:30 in the goddamn morning just to see the sun make it’s stupid trek up the sky. It was so cute it made his heart hurt. 

“It’s really beautiful, isn’t it?” asked Phil, cocking his head back towards Dan. The sun had finally crept out and found it’s place in the sky, but Dan hadn’t noticed.

“Yeah,” he said, stepping into the ankle deep waves and taking Phil’s hand in his own. He rested his head on his shoulder, feeling the up and down motion of his breathing, like the push and pull of the tide. “It is.”

The sky was gorgeous, but so was Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> They say it's good luck to follow danhowells-movingcastle on tumblr... just thought you ought to know


End file.
